


[Translation] 微小的牺牲

by EverlastingFrost



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, word count 9000+
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 12:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13833957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverlastingFrost/pseuds/EverlastingFrost
Summary: A translation ofSmall SacrificesbyAeshna.有些承诺最好打破。





	[Translation] 微小的牺牲

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Small Sacrifices](https://archiveofourown.org/works/347236) by [Aeshna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshna/pseuds/Aeshna). 



> 有些情况好像对绝地来说算是公认的坏事，无论代价如何。这算是简单看看如果绝地评议会没那么患得患失的情况下会发生什么吧……
> 
> 这文原来是在2000年发的，在我写过的所有东西里，这一篇获得的关注应该是最多的。时隔数年，我还是能在FF上收到反馈。那边的观点好像比较分化，有的人爱它，有的人想把我绑在木桩上烧死！不过我还是挺喜欢这种状况的——写这篇本来是打算探讨一个概念，能发人深省，如今看来在这方面已经成功了。
> 
> 十分感谢 **Diamona** 超绝的beta，让这文比第一稿虐心多了！

“有事和我们商量，你希望？” 

“是的，尤达大师，”欧比旺恭敬地回答，他在评议会会客室的一间休息室里跪下，低下了头。夕照透过高大的侧窗，令沐浴在红色光线下的年轻武士显得有些憔悴；他的原力信标之中，有一丝疲惫从他的屏障中逸散出来，轻易得让人痛心。“有件事我必须……恐怕我犯了一个严重的错误。”

年事已高的大师眯住了绿色的双眼。“知错毋需羞耻。明知故犯才是。”他在座位上向前倾身，审视着面前的人。“发言，你应当，”他和善地说。

欧比旺抬起头，目光从尤达移向梅斯•温度。“大师们，我……我认为自己无法训练安纳金。我尽了力，但他太强大了；并且他心中还有一种愤怒，我既不能克制，也无法令其释放出去。”

“你在决定要为那孩子负责的时候，就已经知道他很强了。”温度指出。

“我知道，大师，但我没有充分理解他有多么强大。并且他的力量还与日俱增。我努力教育他，但随着他逐渐理解自己的力量，他就好像就越来越不在意我非说不可的那些话了。”欧比旺闭上了双眼，仿佛正在经历某种疼痛似的。“我试图在原力中寻找答案，但冥想呈现给我的都是……”他的声音变小了。显然，那些话着实难以道出。

“都是黑暗的，”尤达替他说完。“也预见了，我已经。”

“那么你们可以考虑把另一位师父派给他吗？”年轻的武士的声音中有了希望。“我知道我对奎刚承诺过……但安纳金需要比我经验更丰富的人来引导。他只有十三岁，应当能很好地适应这样的变动。”

尤达和温度互相使了个眼色，年长的绝地的耳朵向后抖动着，以一种蕴含着悔意的方式垂了下来。当沉默变得有点太长时，欧比旺来回看着他们两个。“大师们？”他犹豫地试探道。

温度将手指叠成了塔形，叹了口气。“我只希望事情真有那么简单，欧比旺。”

“但——”

“考虑过了，我们已经，”尤达说。“当黑暗为我们所见，其他变局我们便去追寻。其他前景。但并无光明为我们寻得。唯有黑暗。天选之子他或许是，但他的未来绝非良善。”

“尤达大师，他还只是个小孩——”

“欧比旺，”温度打断道。“奎刚第一次把安纳金带到圣殿时，你自己也说过他是危险的。”

“我知道，但是……”

“但是希望能践行奎刚临终的嘱托，你那时。”想起曾经的学徒，尤达的耳朵难过地垂了下去。“一个优秀的绝地，奎刚曾是；但预见之能他并不具备。预见之能，你有。敏锐的，你是。”他离开座位，移步向前，将关节凸出的手放到他肩膀的棕袍上以示同情。“并且，唉……正确的，你曾是。”

欧比旺发出了一声微小的哽咽，他的视线锁定在地砖上。“我失败了。”

“非也。由你达成的事迹，已经无人能更加苛求了。原力希望这一人属于黑暗。接受这一点，我们必须。误入歧途，更进一步的训练皆是。”

“但我承诺了……”

“感到遗憾，我们都是。但不可承受，风险亦是。”

“那绝地就是要让他离开了？”欧比旺再度从一位大师看向另一位，困惑起来。“但他又能去哪呢？我们不能让他回到塔图因的奴役之中。还有西斯——”

“会在弹指间就将他夺走，”温度沉重地说。“我们不能让他离开圣殿。潜伏的危险是难以想象的。”

“也预见了，我们已经，”尤达吟诵道。

欧比旺皱起眉。“那他会怎样？如果他不能……”他的声音越来越低，领悟的惊骇浮现在他灰色的双眼中，他的脸色苍白起来。“哦。哦不。你们不能……”

“更加仁慈，这样将是。毫无痛苦，这将会是。”

年轻的武士瞪着他们，随着逐渐理解尤达的话，他脸上的神情变得愈发难以置信。“他还是个孩子！你不会是认真的吧，你怎么能提议我们——”

“欧比旺。”温度在座椅中倾身向前，神色间很是同情。“如果还有别的选项，我们就会选了。他现在还是个孩子，但只要再过几年，他就会长大成人，成为一个有着极为强大的力量的人……并且还身负不论我们如何行动都会命中注定投向黑暗面的命运。”

“尤达大师说他的未来只是被蒙蔽了，”武士抗议道，他的苦恼十分明显。

干瘪的老绝地叹息着摇了摇头。“消去了，蒙蔽已经。其下唯有黑暗延伸。”

“但他……”欧比旺艰难地吞咽了一下。“他只是个孩子。他还没有做出任何事！并且我……我很在乎他。所以我才希望他投到别人门下——因为我不能像他应得的那样训练他。我不能就这么允许他被……被人……”

“我们要么现在失去一条生命，要么以后失去许多。”温度对他说。“在尤达预见的几条未来之路中，整个绝地武士团都被摧毁，为天行者的疯狂所蹂躏。就算是在没那么危险的未来之中，死伤也同样惨重。我敢肯定，你自己预见的也不会有多轻松。”

“不，”年轻的武士低语道，“的确不轻松。但我无法允许这样的事发生！”他抬眼看去，神情坚定。“这是错误的。这么做已经违背了我们为之奋斗的一切。”

“我们是为了让光明存留而奋斗的。为使之存留的手段可能会让人不适，但却必要；不论代价为何。”温度倚身向前，双眼审视着欧比旺的面孔。“我们当下面临巨大的危机。我们要么现在处理，要么留到以后。其中只有受害者的人数的分别罢了。”

武士摇着头。“但我承诺过了……肯定有别的办法。”

“我只希望真的能有。”

“去吧，”尤达和蔼地说。“冥想于此事，你应当。你必须寻得平静，于行此事之前，或许。你自己的答案，亲自寻得，必须由你。”

“是，大师们，”欧比旺摇晃着站起身来，他的眼神悲哀，面色沉重。他犹豫了一瞬，然后鞠了躬，向门外走去，在不跑起来的前提下以最快的速度离开了。两名评议会委员看着他离去。

“苦恼，他感到，”尤达指出。

温度扬起了一边眉毛。“没什么好吃惊的，我们可是刚给他的徒弟判了死刑。我们必须谨慎处理此事——我们不会想连科诺比也失去。他太宝贵了，任其投向黑暗面可不行。”

“我们的处世之道，他终究能明白。”年长的绝地沉静地说。“这件事需要——必须——被执行；但理解原因，他应当。若他能理解并接受，那么失去他，我们就毋需。”他点了点头，就好像在同意自己说的话似的。“适应能力很强，欧比旺。年轻，他亦是。他将会恢复，假以时日。”

“多少时日？”温度看起来并不信服。“他是个好武士——我们需要更多像他这样的人。我们不得不失去天行者蕴藏的潜力着实遗憾，但是——”

“从天行者处收复回来，也有些蕴藏的潜力或许可以，”尤达对他说。“十三岁，他现在，并且是人类男性……”

温度考量起来。“那是个值得去追寻的使命。我们应该能轻松地安排一次例行体检……我可以当成这事不用告诉科诺比吧？”

尤达看向那年轻的武士逃离的大门。“我们不会。他已经足够困扰了。这也同样……他不需要。最好让他认为决定了，此事已经。”

“同意。”温度将视线移向窗外不断变化的天空，高楼在逐渐昏暗的地平线上参差伸出天际。尤达描述过光辉的科洛桑陷落的幻象，地平线熊熊燃烧，数以百万计的生命死于天行者之手。他们如今的决定下得绝不轻松，但其他选择全都丑恶到令人目不忍视。还是牺牲一人拯救多数好些……“奎刚根本不该把他带到这儿来。”

嗤之以鼻的声音。“随心所欲，奎刚总是。他心怀好意，想的却不透彻。这孩子年纪已经太大，若是要接收他。在赞那托斯身上学到这一课，他本应当。”

“奎刚从不费心从错误中吸取教训，”温度叹息道。“这个教训只能落到欧比旺身上着实令人惭愧。”

“必须落到某人身上，这教训。对科诺比的最终试炼，这就是。”

“让我们寄希望于他足够强大，足以从中幸存吧。”

 

* * *

  

欧比旺带着沉重的心回到了自己的宿舍。他希望能和他的徒弟分开，才要求了与尤达和温度会面……但不是以这样的方式，根本不是要以这样的方式。因为尽管安纳金的力量和潜能令他惧怕，他也仍然喜爱那孩子，仍然想要看他活下去，成长，就算自己不再是他的老师。他接到的暗示是可怖的、疯狂的……但他也差不多能明白评议会的理由。他已经被死亡的预示纠缠了太久，无法再否认其中蕴含的意象了。

他麻木地发现自己已经抵达了目的地，他从纳布归来后就被配给的寓所。如果他不再有学徒了，他就不能继续住在这儿，而是要换到更小的宿舍里。他突然感到头晕眼花，于是倚到门上，将头靠上光滑凉爽的表面试图思考。他从顾问们那儿离开时，类似于震惊的感受尚挥之不去；但如今影响渐逝，他们话语带来的冲击却仍历久弥新。倒不是说他对有些时候武士团会采取的手段心存幻想——有些情况下，收押囚犯单纯就不现实——但杀死一个孩子？一个自己人？ _他自己_ 的人？

强抑住如鲠在喉之感，欧比旺离开门边。以这幅样子在走廊中被人看到是不适当的。他必须控制住自己的情绪，至少到他有机会通过冥想把这些情绪理清为止。只有到那时，他才能开始寻找可以替代评议会的提议的方案……

当他推开门时，从身后传来一连串脚步声，熟悉的明亮存在出现在原力里。欧比旺将屏障竖起，让自己在转身和徒弟打招呼时露出微笑。“下午好，安纳金。今天过得怎么样？”

“嗨，师父！”十三岁的少年欢快地大声说着，用双臂环住武士，给了他一个欢迎的拥抱。“课都还行。哲学还是那么枯燥——海瑟彦大师还 _会_ 用别的语气说话吗？——但宇航课可棒了。外星生物学也挺好——你知道莱帝桑溶虫的生命周期中有十七种不同形态吗？科莱尔大师有一个，装在罐子里，那东西比旺普鼠还丑呢！然后在吃午饭的时候，纳西棱说她要……”

欧比旺将安纳金带回屋里，任由他喋喋不休。他想要至少有一小会，不去思考那孩子可能面临的命运。有些时候，就像现在，很容易就能忘记安纳金根本不像个正常的学徒一样，和别的绝地同样都有天赋但仅限于此；很容易就能忘却他是天选之子，命中注定不计代价带来平衡。欧比旺预知中的恐怖在充满活力的年轻人面前仿佛都褪色了一点，直到他几乎能把它们当做毫无依据的噩梦……

然后他便会想起那孩子气的大发脾气，那时原力会变得暗沉，有如风暴般蜷曲在那孩子周围，随时准备随着安纳金的心血来潮挣脱束缚。他对着自己的师父宣泄出来的那一次，欧比旺尚能将攻击偏转，将那愤怒的能量在尚未造成伤害前消解。他小组练习时的切磋对象就没那么幸运了，在不小心用训练光剑攻击到他徒弟之后，他的手臂有三处被加上了固定。随着安纳金对原力的号令能力与日俱增，也时常有着对下一次会更糟的担心……

“师父？”

欧比旺眨了眨眼，低头看向安纳金，他脸上都是关心的神情。“抱……抱歉，徒弟。”

“你没事吗？”

“当然了，安纳金。我刚才只是有……一点累了。”

那孩子皱起眉来。“你睡得不够。”

“你说得对，我是没睡好。”欧比旺叹了口气，让自己跌坐到房间配着的相当有年头的沙发上，试图不去回想最近纠缠着他的无眠之夜。“不像某些人，连早上起床都有问题……”他伸出手，在那孩子在他身边坐下时喜爱地抚弄着他的头发。

他的徒弟咯咯笑着逃开。“我在为白天积攒力量呢，师父！”

“你就是想方设法让 _你自己_ 不用做早饭罢了。”

“你的饭做得比我好多了，”安纳金咧嘴一笑，靠到他师父身侧，在欧比旺用一边胳膊搂住他的肩膀时放松了下来。他依偎得更近了些。“我可能会把我俩都毒死呢。”

武士对身边的孩子感到的那种喜爱几乎是痛苦的，他不得不抑制住一声抽泣。这就是为人父母的感觉吗？知道这个小生命是在你的庇护下，接收着绝对的信任与毫不怀疑的爱？他从未真正了解自己的家庭，而是由绝地培养，因此他早期的回忆尽是托儿所的白墙与幼徒小伙伴，而非母亲温暖的臂弯。他不知道家长应该有什么表现，不知道他有没有一点能够代替他徒弟不在的母亲。他已经尽力而为了，但无论如何也不能确凿地知道这样到底够不够……而如今，足够与否大概都无关紧要了。

欧比旺坐直身躯，离开了他徒弟身旁。他 _必须_ 得抽些时间来冥想——因为尽管通常他喜欢和安纳金一起度过静谧的时光，这却也太痛苦了。“我想我该早点睡了。”

那孩子眨眨眼，然后露出开朗的笑容。“好主意，师父。我自己去睡觉也行。”

“那毫无疑问是在屏幕前度过几小时之后了。”欧比旺让一丝幽默出现在声音中——要看穿他的学徒，有时简直不要太简单……

“能学到东西呢，”安纳金兴高采烈地说。

“当然了，徒弟。 _尤其是_ 体育频道。”欧比旺扬起一边眉毛，得到了羞红的面颊作为回应。他微笑着轻拉了一下短短的金色小辫子。“就别趁我不在 _太_ 过分了，安纳金……”

“师父， _我_ 哪能呢……？”

在房间里独自一人，安纳金也已经被他自己设法找到的天知道什么根本不该碰的垃圾视频彻底夺去了注意力，欧比旺便脱下了衣服，坐在床尾试图冥想。经过毫无收获的几分钟后，他沮丧地浮回表层，他的平静焦点在混乱的思绪中难以捉摸。现今冲击已经减轻，抵触卷土重来，他被留在了一团缠结的情绪中，不得不从中挑拣随便怎样的平静。

 

* * *

 

 年轻的武士做了次深呼吸，开始理清思绪。

失去安纳金的想法令他痛苦。这痛苦难以抑制，因为是由他们共有的训练纽带固有的特性所导致的。单是想到那孩子可能会死于绝地之手就让人震惊……然而他也不能否认危险似乎盘旋于他的徒弟四周，令未来黯淡，所有人都无力回天。这违背了他从小到大所笃信的一切，但真的还有别的选择么？评议会好像觉得没有，并且那威胁必须得想法抵消掉才行……

 _不行_ ，他激烈地告诉自己。 ** _一定得_** _有别的方法！但怎么……？_ 找不到任何容易的答案，他再度将思绪转向内心。

一部分的他为没能达成奎刚的遗愿感到羞愧。他的师父把那孩子的训练托付给了他，那是出于信任的最后的举动，他也曾去 _尽力_ 履行。他的师父曾经爱着他，他的师父曾经 _信任着_ 他……他的师父……

领悟冲洗过全身，欧比旺眨了眨眼，由悲哀带起的感伤突然被从脑海中移去。没错，他的师父的确用他的方式在爱他；但他也一次又一次地从自己徒弟的奉献中恬不知耻地占了便宜。直到他的目光落到了那个名为安纳金·天行者的金毛小灾星身上……到了那时，欧比旺就成了区区的多余负担，一有机会就可以甩掉了。想起评议会议事厅里，他被公然遗弃、为奎刚的新门徒所取代那时的场景，仍会让他感到伤痛；想起为了让他们之间出现的裂隙恢复如常，他怎么成了那个只好去道歉的人，仍会让他感到难过。在十二年盲目的崇拜之后，临了临了，奎刚最后想到的还是那孩子，还有他的训练。

他甚至都没有道别。

现在回头看过那些遗言，欧比旺发现唯一能激起的情感就是愤怒。愤怒于他的忠诚皆为徒然，愤怒于即便是那时，安纳金也要横插到他们中间……但最主要的是愤怒于奎刚让他陷入了完全无能为力的境地。在训练安纳金的事上，他又何尝有过选择？半辈子里，奎刚都是他的引导之光。他无法抗拒那人临终的遗愿，不论那会为他自己平添多少负担。以他的年龄，他本该去执行单人任务，知晓如何独立以及如何在武士团中自处；而非在试图对他师父最近也是最后的宠儿项目(pet project)进行训练时把自己逼得半疯。这不是安纳金的错——这些他不能怪在那孩子身上——但这也并非开始训练关系的正确之法。他们能形成纽带都算是奇迹了……

安纳金。他现在是要专心考虑的是安纳金，而非过去的纽带。他坚决地把所有关于奎刚的思绪扫到一旁，再度试图清空思想，找寻自己的中心。

这一次，他找到了。

预示也正等待着他。

诸多世界陷入火海，大陆熊熊燃烧，巨舰向地表倾泻着炮火。安纳金的面孔成熟了些，却仍可辨别；其为血迹所沾染，为憎恨所扭曲，他挥舞光剑，显然意在杀戮。传来粗厉的呼吸声，仿佛透过呼吸面罩在进行。圣殿成了焚烧殆尽的空壳，为逃亡的武士团所遗弃。阿米达拉女王痛苦地叫喊着，她的腹部因妊娠晚期而隆起。绝地在全银河中都受到猎杀，就像动物一样被屠戮。黑暗无处不在，将未来以鲜血玷污……尤其是，他将会活着见证这一切化为现实；他将会挨过肃清，带着将这一切的缔造者释放到银河中的罪恶感渡过余生……

欧比旺的双眼猛然睁开，他将自己拉回当下，心脏怦怦直跳。如此之多的邪恶，如此之多的毁灭……他绝望地让自己再度投入到晦暗的意象中去，搜寻着其他的途径，不同的命运。然后一无所获，正如他之前每每如此尝试时，都一无所获一般。

欧比旺依稀察觉到，泪水正顺着他的面颊流淌。他流的泪既是为了安纳金，也是为了他自己。实际上，并没有什么需要做出的决定——失去快乐的无辜之人固然令人痛苦，但将这样一个怪物释放到宇宙之中造成的伤痛则更甚。安纳金现在还是个孩子，但他会成长。也会变化。然后那个现在正在自己师傅的屏幕上开心地看着视频的孩子，将会转为黑暗的造物，双手染上数以亿计生灵的鲜血。杀死一个孩子是件可怕的事，但他们真付得起让他活下去的代价？这不正是更为深重的罪孽吗？

无论如何，欧比旺的良知都会受到不可避免的损害；并且这一人的死也如同有数百万之人的死亡一样难以承受，是他们的熟识令其比诸多陌生人的逝去更加沉痛。然而牺牲 _必须_ 被做出……

抽泣着，欧比旺擦了擦泪眼，拭去泪水，将思绪集中到面前的任务上。他是个绝地。他受训就是为了做出艰难的抉择。如果说这个抉择比大多数更为艰难，那也是因为这一个的后果比大多数都更为深重，不论是对整个银河，还是对绝地武士团。这个选择是痛苦的，但他能从中幸存，哪怕安纳金不能。

做出决定之后，他回到表层，让自己陷入睡眠。好在无梦。

 

* * *

 

医者翼一向让欧比旺略感不适——即便是在孩提时期，他也讨厌生病或是受伤，无法照料自己的状况；并且那些贫瘠的走廊和这区域的监护者总会唤起他无助与依赖的感觉。他一直告诉自己，这些印象都是被误导的、愚蠢的，这一区域侍奉的是光明，是为了让生命存留……

但今天不行。今天要见证的是截然不同的事物。

安纳金走在他身旁，抱怨着已经检查了三天，都开始 _无聊_ 了。对徒弟的抗议，欧比旺报以哀伤的微笑——因为这孩子尽管说了那么多，也还是接受了因为他的高纤原体值异于常人才需要体检的说法；也带着不同寻常的大方任由医者指示。他把历经的过程描述得栩栩如生……只除去一个，他好像很想要粉饰过去。欧比旺没有在这点上逼他，他自己也记得清清楚楚。“给，孩子，喝下这一杯，然后开始想象你的师父”那一席话，在他脑海中仍像根刺一样难以袚除。

前几天，欧比旺将安纳金独自一人送到医者翼，因为他需要时间来冥想，来准备好面对必行之事。尤达和梅斯·温度也来拜访过他，和他谈都会发生什么，当训练纽带突然断裂时会有什么后果……就好像 _那事_ 他还没经历过似的。他们也讨论了这一行为在道德上的意义，作为与不作为都有着怎样的代价，到最后都聚焦到了这场防患于未然的死刑的必然性上。现在要做的只有行为本身了。

“还有什么，师父？”安纳金问道，他不让声音显得沮丧的努力以失败告终。“我觉得我已经 _没剩下_ 什么地方没给他们取过样，没给他们检查过了！”

欧比旺的微笑很无力。“只是几种……疫苗，徒弟。我们可不想让你在任务半路生病，对吧？”

那孩子嗤之以鼻。“我都是‘天选之子’了，还怕病菌吗？”

“以防万一……”

一个身着蓝袍的医者从侧廊走出，示意他们跟上。欧比旺认出了她——是尤莎娜。她是一名比较资深的大师，也是被派来执行这最为精细的任务的那一个。她将他们带到一个小房间，里面有个带轮子的床位和一些监控设备。当年轻的武士领悟到这里就是要动手的地方时，他为这房间的贫瘠而战栗。这看起来是多么的……不近人情啊。

“你一定就是安纳金了，” 尤莎娜边将金发的徒弟稳在床上边说。“我只要给你打上几针，然后我们就能放你走了！我知道你们这些小子有多讨厌被困在这儿……”她对着欧比旺扬起一边银白色的眉毛，显然是想起了他还在这个年龄时的各种异议。

安纳金没有回答，而是怀疑地看着她。欧比旺能够感觉到突然的犹疑冲洗过纽带，那孩子的原力知觉警告他要小心这个陌生人手中的危险。武士艰难地吞咽了一下，将一只手放到学徒的肩膀上让他平静下来，让自己做好心理准备，去完成在前一天夜里他已经下定决心的使命。“尤莎娜大师？”

“请讲，科诺比武士？”医者正在做着准备，让无针注射器充满一种看起来并无危险的清澈液体。

“如果可以的话，我希望能亲自注射这疫苗。”

尤莎娜看向他，吃了一惊。“真的没这个必要。”

“我知道。”已经有人告诉过他，他可以免遭这一劫，在执行时他甚至不用在场……但他感到自己亏欠安纳金这些。“但我……这是我的责任。或许有一天会需要我在战场上治疗，所以，嗯，任何练习的机会我都乐于接受。”

“如果你确定的话。”那医者似乎很不情愿地递出了注射器。

“我确定，”欧比旺坚决地告诉她，然后接过总算移交给他的设备。他凝视了那注射器好几秒，巩固着决心，然后感到罪恶重新开始啮咬自己的良知。这似乎太简单了。太冷酷了。他怎能将自己的学徒独自一人送上这条路……？

尤莎娜清了清喉咙。“注射器里只有一剂，科诺比武士，”她谨慎地说。

欧比旺眨眨眼睛，抬起视线看向她，然后才察觉到他的思绪刚刚偏往了什么方向。他艰难地咽了口唾沫，将那想法从头脑中驱散，然后转身面向他的学徒。“徒弟，把袖子卷起来。”

“师父？”安纳金看起来显然并不信服。“我不想。那里装的东西——是危险的。我感觉得到。”

欧比旺将精神屏障竖得能有多坚固就有多坚固，然后回答：“这疫苗是……预防布亥格里希赞脑膜炎的。这种病在好几个星系都出现过，致死性极高。这一剂是活疫苗，所以你或许能感觉到里面的致病生物；不过我向你保证，它们已经被减活了，是不会对你造成任何真正的伤害的。”

“但是师父，这东西让人感觉——”

“徒弟，袖子……”

安纳金紧张起来，怀疑地盯着塑料与铬制成的无针注射器……但随后他便放松了，带着下定决心的微笑抬头看向他的导师，把袖子按要求拉到肩膀。“感觉还是不对。但是我相信你，师父。”

在那一刻，欧比旺的神经差点宕机，但他强迫自己镇定下来，让自己坐到铺上的学徒旁边。他将注射口抵在深色的皮肤上，喃喃地说着：“这会让你感觉有点困——别和它对着干，不然只会让你自己头痛罢了。”

他徒弟的笑容是快活的。“好的，师父。”在欧比旺按下注射钮，将药物送入他的血液中时，安纳金甚至都没动一下。

注射药剂之后，年轻的武士将注射器扔到一边，把他的学徒拉过膝盖，抱在怀中。安纳金用觉得他的师父已经疯了的眼神看着他，但接下来眼皮就耷拉了下去，他的头无力地靠在欧比旺的肩上，药物开始生效了。尤莎娜走上前来，拍了拍欧比旺的手臂，她的眼神很是同情。然后她转身离开房间，留下二人迎来这最为隐秘的一刻。

欧比旺紧紧地抱着安纳金，将脸埋在金色的头发里。那孩子的呼吸开始变得缓慢、不匀，脉搏也不再有力。原力在他们周围翻卷着，困惑又愤怒，能量之流寻求着解放，与此同时他徒弟的生命原力不断逝往孕育他的原力虚空。欧比旺轻摇着怀中瘫软的身躯，任由泪水肆意流淌，哀悼着在经历了那样多磨的开始之后他总算开始爱上的这个孩子。这不 _公平_ ……但这是必要的。并且事到如今，要回头也已经太晚太晚了。

痛苦突然席卷了武士的脑海，训练纽带消解了，安纳金在发出一记轻柔的叹息后，随着死亡松弛了下来。绝望的浪潮冲刷着他，感觉熟悉得令他奇怪；浪潮带来了纳布的回忆，那时他抱着死去的师父，正如他现在抱着死去的学徒。一种奇妙的完满感蕴于此间。

欧比旺闭上双眼，令预示再度席卷他。起初空无一物，仿佛各种可能性正在重新排布……然后他精神之眼的视野便明晰起来，在诸多未来瞥视到的碎片浮现到眼前。

黑暗并未全然消逝，但已经消褪成了区区的可能性，而非全然的确凿。西斯仍逍遥法外，在原力中的存在与绝地相辅相成，相持相争，也有动乱将会在未来兴起……但光明仍存一线胜机。

“我真的很抱歉，安纳金，”当躯体在欧比旺的臂弯中逐渐冷却时，他对着那孩子被泪水沾湿的头发轻声说着。“真的，真的很抱歉。但这是必行之事。我们现在有希望了。我们有希望了……”

理所当然地，安纳金并未回应。

**Author's Note:**

> 译后感：  
> 刚看完感觉很嘲讽，刚翻完感觉同归于尽，回收一波评论后已经心如止水了。


End file.
